The Maniacal Plan That Saved the Two
by Lil' Trindle
Summary: I started this with a friend ages ago. I won't delete it on her behalf but it's not going anywhere. Vanessa has decided to make life hell for one Ginevra Weasley. Why? Because she feels like it. So where does Draco Malfoy fit into this plan?


The Maniacal Plan That Saved the Two

by Lil Trindle

Summary: Original character Vanessa has decided to make life hell for one Ginevra Weasley. Why? Because she feels like it. That's why! So where does Draco Malfoy fit into this plan? Well, wouldn't you just like to know. Muwahahahaha...clears throat never mind. Anyways, Vanessa tries to embarrass Ginny, Ginny isn't stupid, Ginny falls for Draco anyways...but how does Draco feel about all this?

Chapter 1: Why the Hell Would a Slytherin Want to Talk to My Baby Sister?

or

The Way it All Started

"Oh haha, Harry." Ginny grinned a 'we're sharing a great joke' grin at him. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been talking about the upcoming year, while Hermione read some book or another and Harry stated how nice it would be if Malfoy would maybe jump off the highest point in Hogwarts, or perhaps feed himself to the Giant Squid willingly.

"Not bloody likely, mate. As nice as it would be, Malfoy cares to much for his hair to risk messing it up." Ron pointed out. Hermione made a tsking sound while trying to hide a smile. "Oh, give it up Mione. You know you think it's funny."

"Oh, all right. It is amusing, but really Ron. Wishing death on anyone, even Malfoy, isn't really a nice thing to do." She just couldn't let something be funny. Almost as an afterthought she added, "And with all that gel, I don't think Malfoy would have to worry about his hair even if he let birds nest in it." Ignoring the fact that towards the end of the last year he had stopped gelling it as much.

"What was that I heard about my dear friend Draco's hair?" Came a query from the compartment door. Every one turned around to look at the tall Slytherin girl leaning into their compartment.

"What do you want?" Ron asked her in the most unfriendly, discouraging tone he could muster. Which was pretty damned unfriendly and discouraging. Like all good Slytherins who are used to being disliked, it didn't faze her at all and she acted just as cheerful as she had before brushing off the fact that no one had answered her question.

"Name's, Vanessa. As if you didn't already know that." she replied, in a frighteningly friendly voice, which was a sign that something was up. "And I'm here to talk to your sister, so what would it matter to you?"

"Me?" asked a surprised Ginny.

"Yeah, you. So why don't you come out here so I can bloody well talk to you." The friendliness slipping a bit into impatience.

"I don't think that I want my sister in the same space as you, you make the air go stale, you slimy Slytherin." Ron didn't give Ginny a chance to answer the older girl (she was in her 6th year like Harry, Ron, and Hermione).

"Look." Vanessa started, "I just need to talk to Ginny for a little while. I'll even leave my wand with you people, and stand in view of the bloody door if you really don't trust me that much."

"all right." Hermione said, always the voice of reason. "Leave your wand, and if even one of you goes out of view of the door, then we're coming after you."

"all right, come on Ginny." Vanessa motioned out the door with her head.

"Ok....?" Ginny hesitantly agreed while getting out of her seat. She looked at her brother's scowl before she headed out the door.

"And you have five minutes." Harry added before Ginny made it completely out of the compartment. She nodded over her shoulder. She certainly didn't mind the time limit. It wasn't like she really wanted to be alone with a Slytherin who wanted her for who knows what.

"You know, coincidences are funny things." Vanessa started out. Once the door was closed between everyone inside the compartment and she and Ginny.

"What coincidences?" Ginny asked suspiciously. She really didn't like the way this conversation was going and she didn't even know what it was about.

"Your chosen topic of conversation and the reason I'm here." _But_, Ginny thought, _they had just been talking about Malfoy killing himself. Wait, Malfoy, Slytherins..._suddenly it all clicked and she really didn't like the way the conversation was going. Vanessa watched the recognition flicker across the redhead's face and continued. "So, Draco's one of my good friends and he asked me to do him a favor." Which was really complete bull because Draco Malfoy happened to hate her guts. But Ginny didn't know that and she didn't need to know that. Vanessa's parents had decided that she needed a lesson in commitment and had told her to find a project to work on for the entire year. They had never said it had to be academic, so she had picked a victim and decided to make their life hell for the _entire year. _She had come up with a brilliant plan the moment she had chosen the poor Gryffindor, for of course it had to be a dumb Gryff, that got to experience the true nastiness of Vanessa Katherine Trusdale. It was going to be fun to break the poor girls heart AND humiliate her in front of the entire school.

"And that has to do with me how?" Was Ginny's reply. Anything Malfoy related couldn't possibly be good and she was determined to avoid whatever it was Vanessa had planned if she could.

"Well, actually, it wasn't him specifically...Blaise, my boyfriend, asked me to. But that's okay because it's totally for Draco's benefit." This wasn't going the way it was supposed to. That was okay. It would work out cause, dude, big bad Slytherin!

"Spit it out." Ginny was getting fed up with the dark haired girl dressed in black and green robes.

"Oh, don't get pissy! This is for your benefit too."

"Then hurry up already." was the fed up response Vanessa received.

"Fine....what was it again....? Oh yeah. Draco likes you and he wants you to meet him where the dark forest meets the lake's edge at, er...uh...after the Welcome Feast." She hoped the Gryff hadn't caught her brief pause.

"And I should believe you that he wants me to meet him because...?" Ginny was extremely suspicious and really, she had good reason. Why in the world should she trust this annoying Slytherin girl. Besides, since when did Slytherins do anything for each other if there wasn't some sort of gain for them.

"Why shouldn't you?" Vanessa responded as if what she had told Ginny was the most reasonable, normal thing in the world.

_Because you're a maniacal bitch and the whole school knows it_. Ginny thought before saying "Because not only is he a _Malfoy_, but a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor. Not to mention a _Weasley._"

"So? Your point is...?"

"Slytherins hate Gryffindors. Malfoys loathe Weasleys. Ring any bells?"

"Listen. I'm only doing this because Blaise is tired of Draco jumping between pining away for you and listing your many 'superb' qualities. And quite frankly, _I'm_ tired of listening to Blaise go on about how annoying it is to listen to Draco pine away for you and list you many 'superb' qualities."

"Fine, what-" Ginny began before being interrupted.

"Ginny get your arse back in here. It's been seven and a half minutes!" came Harry's voice behind her.

"Oh gee, yeah! I got a whole extra two and a half minutes to do as I pleased." she replied sarcastically. Forgetting that she hadn't even wanted to talk to Vanessa in the first place.

"Bye. Remember, after the Feast." Vanessa said to Ginny.

"Whatever." Ginny replied before going back into the compartment. She thought, _What the hell was that about. I doubt Malfoy likes me and why would Vanessa care anyways? _ She wasn't at all sure she believed Vanessa, but then again, it could be true. Even if it was unlikely. Still trying to make up her mind, Ginny slammed the door shut and flopped down into her seat.

A/N: Ok so.....well what do you think? Erin and I both wrote this and we don't really have any clue as to how much more will actually be posted seeing as we never have time or spend our time doing other things.....well....review. We have no idea how good/bad this is because we were kind of in a rush when we wrote it. If you like it, and review, then there's a better chance of it getting updated. Hint hint...review even if you hate it so we know we can just give up...or we could fix it...REVIEW!


End file.
